


Red light

by HoneyBlue



Series: Younglo(ve) dump [11]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Host Clubs, Lies, M/M, Old Flames, Or alot, and a lil crying, and an abrupt ending, and more lies, ending is pretty abrupt, idk - Freeform, junhong lies to himself, just alot of apologies, only proofread once, or rushed, typical k drama, warning:way too much sorrys, while junhong works in a host club, youngjae is some rich boy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: Basically a K-drama.





	Red light

**Author's Note:**

> My longest one shot up to date? lmao

"You called, sir?"  

"Junhong."  

Junhong froze, he recognised the voice. His voice. He closed the door fully before he slowly turned around. And as expected, he was seated on the sofa. It seemed that he never changed, still the same person three years ago.   

Junhong cleared his throat, "What can i do for you, Sir?"     
"Junhong."  

"I'm Zelo, if you don't want anything then i shall leave." He turned back, ready to head back to the door.  

"Wait...Zelo ssi.."  

"So what can i do for you, Sir?" He turned to face the other again.  

"I...drink with me."  

Junhong moved to sit beside the man before he pressed the button on the table.   

"Orders?"  

"I'll have a martini." The man said.  

"That's all." Zelo added. He normally didn't like to drink with the guest even though that was part of his job.  

"Where have you been, Junhong?"   

"I...i'm not Junhong. You're probably mistaken."   

"Am I? I heard the manager call you Junhong."   

Junhong sighed, "You shouldn't be here, Youngjae ssi."   

"I just wanted to talk to you."   

"What is there to talk about?"   

"Everything?"   

"I already told you last time, didn't i?."   

"I miss you." He dropped the bomb and Junhong's heart started to pound. Honestly, his heart was already pounding ever since he saw the other.  

"Youngjae ssi, i-"  

"Come home with me?"  

"I never loved you, you should move on from me and get someone better." Junhong turned away.  

"You're lying."   

"Maybe in another lifetime, we can be together but not in this one."   

A knock interrupted them, a waitress walked in putting the glass of martini on the table before leaving the room.   

"I know exactly why you left, don't lie to me."   

"I'm not lying, your mother was right- i was only with you for the money." Junhong was trying his best to keep his composure. He didn't want to do this pushing and pulling.   

"If you did, why are you still wearing the gift i gave you?"   

Junhong looked down at the necklace he had on, he flustered and quickly tried to remove it. Youngjae leaned forward, pulling his arms away, "Don't take it down."  

"I only wear it because it's nice." That was a shit excuse but Junhong had no other choice.  

"Come home with me."  

"I told you i was with you because of money. I won't go back with you. You should leave soon." Junhong replied.  

"I know what my mum told you."   

"I only like your money, that is the truth and that was three years ago. You shouldn't be here, don't come here anymore." Junhong said, ready to leave the room. He stood up before he got pulled down again.  

"At least stay till i finish." Youngjae said, not letting go of his hand at all.  

Junhong reluctantly nodded, he wanted to look at the other but he could feel the other's eyes on him and he had to maintain his facade. Youngjae was sipping his drink _really_ slowly as he continued burning holes on Junhong's face.  

"S-stop looking at me.." Junhong said, his heart still racing in his chest.  

"Why are you working here?" He asked.  

"To make ends meet. I was in dire need of money after i left you so i had no other choice."  

"Then why leave?"  

"Your mother found out that i was eyeing your money so she confronted me about it."   

"Really?"  

"Yes."   

"One day you'll come home with me."   

Junhong felt his heart freeze, when Youngjae was determined, he really is determined.   

  

  

  

And true to his words, Youngjae continued to come to the club almost every other day. Junhong couldn't do anything else either, he didn't own the place. More often than not, there were other guests he had to host before he was pulled away because someone was requesting for him. He would just sit beside Youngjae while the other sipped on some drinks really slowly.   

The other would ask him how was his day and all that small talk. At first Junhong was still quite conscious of the other, scared the other was playing some mind game with him. He tried convincing the other to not come back anymore but Youngjae was stubborn.   

Junhong wasn't going to lie, he never gotten over the other. If things were different, he wouldn't even think about leaving. His mind was only filled with thoughts of the elder for the past three years. At first, the hurt look on Youngjae's face haunted him and he couldn't stop crying. Then he started to wonder whether the elder hated him which sent a knife piercing through his heart each and every time.   

He spent the past three years wanting Youngjae back but not as if it was possible. Now that they are in this situation, Junhong can't help but want to be back in those arms again, No matter how much he told himself that he shouldn't.  

  

"Zelo ah, a guest is calling for you."  

"Can you tell him I'm not in?"   

"Playing hard to get?" The receptionist smirked.  

"Ah no."  

"Wait, did i hear correctly? You don't want that handsome guy?" Jiyoon walked up behind him.  

"Er.."  

"I'll go then, he's super handsome." She smiled towards the receptionist.   

"Hey hey hey, the client is asking for me. I'll just go." Junhong forced a  smile at the girl before he walked away, headed to the same room again.  

Junhong never really liked Jiyoon, her eyes only on those rich and good-looking clients and she had the worst attitude Junhong remembered. Especially when he first got into the club, she basically treated everyone around her like dirt just because she was the most popular hostess in the club. 

He even heard rumours that Jiyoon bedded most of her clients thus her popularity. If that was true, Junhong would rather die than let that thirsty bitch get anywhere near Youngjae. Honestly, he wouldn't let anyone near Youngjae in this goddamned club.   

  

  

"You called?" Junhong opened the door. Youngjae was sat on the sofa, a bouquet on the table. Junhong flustered, "Y-you didn't-  

"Oh, the bouquet was from someone else."  

"What?"   

"This girl i met one day at this cafe was pretty forward and she gave me the bouquet."   

"Oh.." Junhong realised what the other meant.  

He moved across the room to settle himself beside Youngjae, he glared at the bouquet.  

"That's good....is she nice?" Junhong couldn't get rid of the bitterness in his voice although he tried to not make it obvious.  

"She's pretty nice i guess...very innocent which was really cute."   

Junhong stiffened, feeling slightly annoyed. Wasn't Youngjae going on about how he would get him back and all and now there was already another girl? He guessed he can only blame himself now, with the words he said the past few weeks ago. But it's okay, it's definitely completely okay.  

"So, you won't be wasting anymore time and money here anymore, right?" Junhong asked, again the bitterness in his voice was evident.  

Youngjae was just smiling beside him, clearly aware of the sourness that was emitting from Junhong.   

"Did you really think someone would woo me?"   

Junhong perked up, turning to face the other.   

"Yes..."  

"Well, you're not wrong-  

Junhong rolled his eyes,   

"But the girl's a child. The kid was giving out flowers to people in the cafe."  

Junhong felt relief flood through him but then did he seriously get jealous over a kid.   

" _Oh_.....then..that's not good...why do you have a bouquet then."   

"Her family runs a flower shop around the vicinity so i went with her to get one."   

"So...who is it for?" Junhong asked,   

"Hmm...i'm not telling you." Youngjae teased,  

"Youngjae ssi..."   

"It doesn't really matter to you right, since you never liked me."   

Those words just pierced through his heart,  

"...Yea, it doesn't matter..."   

How can he be with one of South Korea's reputable heirs, especially now.  

"I was kidding, these are for you." Youngjae reached over to take the bouquet, giving them to the host.  

"..." Junhong honestly wanted to just shout at the other but he had to keep his feelings in check. He took the bouquet, feeling his face heat up. His heart was probably pounding really loudly.   

"You really shouldn't come back here anymore, what if your mother finds out?" Junhong got to the more serious topic.  

"Then let her, she took you away from me three years ago. I'm not going to let that happen again." Youngjae replied.  

"Do you not get it, she took me away because I'm eyeing your family's money, that is the truth." Junhong couldn't say it to the other's face, scared that he would crumble.  

"Stop lying. When we got together, you didn't even know my family background."   

"I stopped loving you, happy? Then, i continued to act as if i did because i liked the fact you are some rich man's son." Junhong was just lying through his teeth, he really didn't want to but for the elder's sake.  

"I'm not someone you should like in the first place. And now that I'm working as a host, what would other people think?"   

"I don't care what other people think, i just want you back."   

Junhong really didn't know how to handle this situation, his heart was telling him to just go while his mind was telling him he shouldn't.   

"S-stop being like this." Junhong quickly stood up, "If you come back again, i won't entertain you."   

"I already said you'll come home with me one day."   

Junhong left the room, the bouquet forgotten on the sofa.  

  

  

 

Days later and Junhong found himself questioning himself again, the elder really stopped coming. Yes, this was what he wanted- he should feel happy about it, he could go on living his life as per normal but he just couldn't. He looked towards the entrance of the club, in hopes that Youngjae might just walk in.  

The doors of the club opened and Junhong perked up again. Sadly, it wasn't Youngjae. A lady walked in however, from head to toe- she screamed money. She made her way to the reception counter, her heels clicking against the floor. The rest of the hosts and hostess were entranced by her, their eyes on the lady as she paid for a room. Then, she waltzed off with the receptionist.  

"Who was that? I'm sure she tips well."   

"She smelt like money, i hope she chooses me." The others were gossiping though Junhong wasn't that interested, his mind was somewhere far away. Was Youngjae really not coming, normally he would be here by now.  

"Zelo yah, you're in luck. The lady is asking for you." The receptionist came back, smiling cheekily at him.    
The rest groaned, sad they didn't get chosen though some did congratulate him. Junhong smiled awkwardly at them before he made his way into the room. Well more money at least.   

He opened the door, the lady was seated elegantly on the couch. She didn't seem like the type to come to this sort of place but hey, Junhong wasn't judging.   

"Zelo? Am i right?"   

"Yeah, what can i do for you, Miss?"  

"Yerin, come and drink with me." The lady waved him over.  

Junhong sat down, feeling weird. The lady just gave off some creepy vibes, he supposed. He did his usual ordering of the drinks via the intercom. Junhong chatted with the lady, while waiting for the drinks to come. He usually asked his clients the same bunch of questions, just some casual talk.  

Junhong found out the lady was in her mid-20s, she's a doctor apparently. The whisky she ordered came in and Junhong did the necessary. He honestly didn't like all these liquors, he preferred sweeter things but for the sake of his job, he had to compromise.   

"I'm not exactly a fan of liquor, if you don't mind." Junhong sheepishly said as he poured a lesser amount into his glass. Most of the time, his clients were fine with it since that meant more drinks for themselves.   

Yerin shook her head, her eyes glinting underneath the dim lights. Junhong normally just listened to his clients, occasionally inputting his own opinions into the conversation. He was glad that most of his clients never really asked him to do much, he guessed he came off more like a confidant which he honestly was really greatful for. His other colleagues had clients ask them to lap dance which he was sure doesn't fit into their job scope.   

Normally when things with a client are going south, they were allowed to report the client for their ways but most of the patrons of the club respected the rules.   

The doctor was going on about how stressed she was with a major heart surgery coming up and Junhong was just listening intently to her. Yerin was on her 4th cup of whisky when she said,  

"Do you know why i asked for you?"  

Junhong was slightly confused but he still shook his head nonetheless.  

"Cause you looked so innocent and all and i want a taste of you." The lady smirked and Junhong felt his blood run cold.   

"Er..I'm sorry Yerin ssi but that's not part of my job scope." Junhong replied.  

"Why not?" The doctor pouted.  

"This is a host club, not a brothel. We don't offer those sort of services." Junhong explained, trying to keep his calm in case the other wanted to do anything funny.  

Yerin leaned incredibly close, he tried to widen the gap but the lady just kept coming closer to him.   

"Yerin ssi, please stop this." Junhong wanted to leave desperately but he was cornered and the door was all the way at the other side.  

Yerin moved away, reaching for her purse. She pulled out her wallet, pulling out a wad of cash before she thrusted the money into Junhong's hands. Lips started to touch his neck, Junhong didn't want this.  

"It's going to feel good, trust me." More nips were given to his neck.   

"No, get off of me." He tried to push the lady off, her strength was surprisingly strong. . His heart was racing and the first person on his mind was Youngjae. "Don't..." The other's hands were running up and down his body, going upwards to unbutton his shirt.   

"No stop!" Junhong gathered what's left of his strength and he pushed the lady off. He heard a crash, the lady must have crashed into the table. Junhong quickly got up, he isn't going to stay in there any longer. He stumbled to the door, hearing the lady groan in pain.  

Junhong pulled the door open, stumbling out into the corridor. He rushed down the corridor, scared the lady might follow after him. Once he was a safe distance away, Junhong leaned against the wall- he felt violated and he just wanted to hide away.  

"Junhong?" Was that Youngjae, Junhong couldn't focus.  

   

Youngjae felt his blood boil as he took in the other's appearance-Junhong's eyes were closed while he leaned his head against the wall, the heavy breaths, the tousled hair, the lipsticks marks on his neck and the unbuttoned shirt. His eyes travelled down, seeing the wad of cash in his hand and Youngjae saw red.   

 Junhong was dragged across the corridor, Youngjae throwing him into their usual room.  He landed on the couch, thankfully.   

"Are you really this money hungry?!" Youngjae shouted, "You really do want money, huh?!"   

Junhong flinched, Youngjae was scaring him "No..."  

The other didn't hear him though, he reached to take out his wallet, pulling out a wad of bills before he threw them at the cowering male.   

"Didn't you want money?! Didn't you let someone touch you just for that little bit of cash, are you that desperate for money?!"   

Junhong felt so humiliated, he was terrified. Youngjae wasn't listening at all and he felt tears prickle his eyes. He shook his head, desperate to try to get his message across.  

"Or is this not enough?" Youngjae moved closer to him, he leaned down close. "How much more do you want?"   

The sound of a slap resonated through the room, Junhong couldn't take it, he didn't expect Youngjae to think of him in that sort of way. Tears were spilling down his cheeks, he didn't mind if others judged him or anything but not Youngjae. Anyone but him. Junhong backed away, holding on to his unbuttoned shirt as more tears escaped his eyes.   

"Junhong..I.." Youngjae looked back at the younger, his cheek slightly stinging. He can't believe he just did that.  

Junhong sniffed as he cradled himself, he was reminded of what he said. He did go out with Youngjae for money, he did but why did those words hurt so much.   

Maybe it was because it wasn't for the money. It was never for the money.   

Now that Youngjae thought that of him, it's good he guessed. He can finally breathe properly(he can't), live properly(he can't) and not feel his heart ache remembering the hurt look on Youngjae's face(he still can).  

A hand landed on his cheek gently and he tensed.   

"I'm so sorry, Junhong. I'm so fucking sorry." Youngjae said as he wiped off the tears on the younger's face.  

Junhong couldn't help but relax into the touch, Youngjae was always so tender with him. The latter sat down beside him, pulling him into a hug and Junhong sobbed into the other's shoulder, Youngjae's outburst forgotten. 

"I'm so so sorry..." Youngjae continued to apologise, the guilt ripping him apart. He lost control just like that and scared Junhong. Ever since Junhong left him, his anger issues worsened. Many times he lost control and they weren't a least bit pretty.      
 

"Junhong...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that, i was really angry. I saw the state you were in and the money in your hands and i just.....i'm so sorry, i didn't mean any of it." Youngjae said, he was angry at himself for losing control like that.   

Junhong was reminded of what happened before and the fear from before piled on to him. He clenched his eyes shut as he held onto Youngjae tightly,  

"I...she...she.." He mumbled, shaking his head because he didn't want to think about it. He could still remember the disgusting feeling of her lips kissing down his neck and her hands roaming around his body and he clung on tighter to the man.  

After a few more moments of sobbing, Junhong finally pulled away-sniffling as he did so.   

"S-she...she...touched me...i told her to s-stop but..."  

Youngjae stood up, blood boiling. He wanted to find the bitch that did this but he was held back. Junhong held onto him, shaking his head as he looked at him with teary eyes. Youngjae relented, sitting back down.  

"Let me send you back first, okay?" Youngjae asked.  

Junhong nodded shakily before he was pulled up on his feet by the other. They left the room(rip money), Junhong curling slightly into the other's touch.  

They reached the reception counter, the receptionist looking slightly confused. Junhong placed the cash on the counter,     
"Please return this to the lady that asked for me." He said, "And, I'm going off first."  

"Okay..." The receptionist glanced between the two of them, a knowing smile on her face.  

Junhong caught onto whatever the receptionist was thinking, shaking his head pointedly at her before he was dragged away. They left the club and Youngjae led him to his car, a striking blue Porsche sat in the middle of the dingy road.   

Junhong almost forgot the other owned one of South Korea's biggest company. Youngjae opened the door for him, he hesitated, feeling so out of place.  

"Junhong?" Youngjae asked.  

He snapped out of it, gingerly entering the car. The car's interior was pretty spacious, everything a sleek black. It was really clean, not a single speck of dust and the smell of leather was attacking his nose.   

Junhong was cautious, he tried to maintain a distance from the seat itself. He didn't want to dirty the leather though Youngjae pushed him back.  

"What's your address?" He asked.  

Junhong answered and Youngjae immediately started the engine. The ride was pretty silent, Junhong wasn't sure what to say. He fiddled with his arms as he cradled himself, feeling uneasy-after all that- in the silence. A weight on his thigh had him looking at Youngjae.   

 Youngjae was focused on the road, a hand on the wheel. Somehow, Junhong felt himself calm down, the reassuring weight on his thigh. The ride took a while, Junhong's apartment being quite a distance away from his workplace. He was so calm he couldn't help but fall asleep, don't blame him- the seats were really comfy.  

Junhong came to, realising the car was stationary. He looked around confusedly, recognising his surroundings. Youngjae was just seated there, smiling at him.  

"Ah, why didn't you wake me up?" Junhong mumbled.  

Youngjae just shrugged before he climbed out of the car, Junhong following after.   

"Thank you for sending me back, Youngjae ssi." Junhong said, blushing lightly.   

"I'm sending you all the way home."   

"But-  

"No buts, lead the way."  

Junhong was rendered speechless, a part of him felt really happy while another felt embarrassed-he can't possibly show the other his pathetic apartment but Junhong knew better than to persuade Youngjae otherwise.  

Junhong felt a lot better than before, being around Youngjae always seemed to calm him down, the elder bringing about a sense of security. He led the other up the apartment complex, reaching his level. Junhong still felt the embarrassment, Youngjae was some multi-millionaire and he's bringing him to some place that constantly have random blackouts.   

Junhong reached his doorsteps, reaching into his pants for the keys. He figured since the other came all the way here, might as well invite him in _or maybe it's because he just wanted to spend more time with Youngjae_   

He opened the door, turning around.  

"Please do come in for coffee." Junhong said.  

  

  

Youngjae was sat at the dining table, an island overlooking the kitchen. Junhong moved about the kitchen, getting the tea packs and hot water.  

"Sorry, i only have tea packs." Junhong apologised sheepishly, though he was glad that Youngjae didn't want coffee since he didn't actually have a coffee machine, surviving solely on packet coffee-which was pretty damn good actually- but it would have been even more embarrassing to give 3-in-1 to Youngjae when he offered the coffee in the first place.  

Junhong was pretty pleased with how decently clean his apartment was even though he never really had much guests over but impromptu times like this, he was glad.  

He brought the two cups of tea over to the island, placing them before he took a seat. Junhong was reminded of the state he was in,  

"I'm going to go wash up first, make yourself at home." He said, getting up.  

Noone could deny the awkward air that was lingering between them, Junhong knew he somewhat fucked up-he shouldn't even have accepted the ride back and so it wouldn't have led to this.   

Junhong stood in the shower, scrubbing hard. The horrible feeling still lingered on his skin, without Youngjae around, he couldn't feel calm. He hoped he won't ever see the lady ever again, since she was some rich person, he doubt he would.   

Junhong left the bathroom, wondering what Youngjae was doing. He wasn't sure what they could do but he can't possibly chase the other out.   

"Youngjae ssi?" He called out. Strange, there seemed to be no one, the kitchen lights were still on and the two cups of tea was still on the counter. It was silent. Junhong couldn't see anyone else...did Youngjae leave while he was showering. He scratched his head, puzzled as he moved towards his bedroom.   

Junhong almost dropped the towel he was holding when he entered the bedroom, Youngjae was looking at the photos on his desk. He forgot about them, oh my gosh.   

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked, moving forward to flip the photo frames.  

Arms wound around him and Junhong froze. If he wasn't fucked before, he's fucked now.   

"I miss you," Youngjae whispered. Junhong's heart clenched, he felt defeated. They shouldn't be doing this but he can't help it-he really couldn't, he leaned back into the hug. Junhong steeled himself, he peeled Youngjae's arms away-it seemed just like three years ago. Was he going to make another mistake.   

"I-  

Youngjae shushed him, placing a finger over his mouth.  

"Don't lie, stop lying." Youngjae said.   

"I-  

"There's evidence on your desk, what's your excuse?"   

Junhong blushed, "I....i was going to say that I'll..."  

"What, what are you going to cook up now?" Youngjae asked, slightly annoyed.  

"I'll go back with you."  

"Stop-what? What did you say?" Youngjae looked at him with hopeful eyes.  

"I'll go back with you." Junhong returned the gaze with teary eyes, he finally decided to stop running away. Junhong will cross the bridge when he gets to it so for now, he had enough of lying to himself _not as if it actually worked in the first place._   

Junhong was pulled down into a hug, arms wrapping protectively around him,  

"You can't take it back, you can't." Youngjae uttered, his breath tickling Junhong's neck.  

They separated, a smile on the elder's face and a pink highlighted Junhong's cheeks.   

"I have to quit my job though and tell my landlord I'm moving out."   

"Sure! I'll help you move!" Youngjae was definitely cheery, instantly becoming a young child with stars in his eyes and Junhong couldn't help but smile back at him. He wasn't sure whether he made the correct decision but it was the best one.   

  

  

 

"Sir, I'm quitting." Junhong said to his boss as he slid his resignation letter across the table.  

"Why, aren't you doing ok? Is it about Miss Yerin?" He asked.  

"Ah, it's not that. It's just...I've realised I can't do this job forever and sooner or later i would have to quit and embark on my own journeys." Junhong explained, feeling kind of apologetic.  

"It's alright, I never really wanted to hire you in the first place." The boss said.  

Ok, that slightly hurt.     
"I..." Junhong looked down, feeling small.  

"Don't get me wrong, this job isn't that conventional and it can be slightly dangerous. I can still remember you three years ago coming in, looking like a scared puppy. This isn't a place for you, i really didn't want to hire you but you needed money so."   

Hearing that, Junhong was relieved but he was lucky to have a boss like this. His boss never pushed him to attend to clients that he didn't want to and he was always so nice to him throughout the three years he worked here.   

"Here, your pay for this month." The boss said, sliding an envelope over.  

"But it's only the start of the month."  

"Take it as bonus pay." His boss shrugged.   

"Thank you sir." Junhong bowed, getting teary-eyed as he hesitantly took up the envelope.   

His boss smiled at him, waving him off. "Get going kiddo and don't ever come back. If i see you again, I'm not going to hire you."   

Junhong nodded, smiling at his boss before he turned to leave the office.   

As he walked out of the club, his colleagues all wished him well-asking him to take care of himself and that they don't ever want to see him ever again and Junhong almost cried while leaving.   

He left the club, a weight lifting off his chest. Junhong turned to look back at his used-to-be workplace, his three years of memories rushing back at him.   

Even though he worked as a host, there were many wonderful memories. He had some clients that liked confiding in him and he treated them like old friends. Now that he's gone, what would they do. Shit, he never thought of that but they can call for his colleagues right.   

A honk broke his thoughts, he turned around to see the same striking blue Porsche. The door opened, Youngjae climbing out of it.  

"Ready to go?"   

Junhong didn't reply, he turned back again.   

_Goodbye_   

He turned once more, nodding at the other. Junhong clambered into the car gingerly again. Youngjae entered the car, starting the engine.  

"What's wrong?" The elder asked. Junhong looked at him, he guessed he looked pretty upset.  

"Ah, nothing much. Just, I was thinking of the clients that normally asks for me."  

Youngjae's grip on the wheel tightened, a look flashing across his face and Junhong noticed.  

"It's not like that, we just talk that's all." He explained and the furrow in the other's brows disappeared.   

"Now that I'm gone, what are they going to do.." Junhong continued, "They can ask for other hosts but they've confided in me for so long, I'm not sure whether they would be okay with it."   

Youngjae placed a hand on this thigh, "I'm sure they would be alright, don't worry about it."   

They headed to Junhong's apartment, he had to get packing. He told his landlord about his moving and she was pretty ecstatic about it,   

  

Junhong was sure his landlord judged him for his job. He heard her gossiping about him to his other neighbours. Those words honestly hurt him at first but it's not as if he could do anything about it. They reached his apartment, the ride filled with a comfortable silence. Junhong brought the other up into his apartment again, this time his place was filled with boxes.  

"Could you help me pack my food?" Junhong asked and with that they got down to packing. They didn't really have much to pack since Junhong didn't really have much stuff with him, just random miscellaneous stuff so they packed up really quickly.   

The place was clean, just the furniture still visible. Junhong went into all the rooms again, checking to see if all his things were packed and they were out before they know it.   

"Youngjae ssi-  

"Stop calling me that, sounds weird."  

Junhong pouted, "Hyung?"  

"That's better." Youngjae said.  

"Hyung, shouldn't you be working now? it's office hours." Junhong was reminded the other was a CEO. Youngjae looked away and Junhong knew what was happening,  

"Did you not go to work to help me?" Junhong asked.  

Youngjae hesitantly nodded and Junhong frowned, "How could you do that?"  

"I have employees-" Youngjae was shut up by the younger's pointed look.   

"Ok fine, i won't ever again." The elder said, slightly moping. Junhong smiled at him, happy that he was willing to listen.   

Youngjae dragged him to his car again but this time they drove to Youngjae's home- a mansion in the richer part of the district. Junhong stared in awe as they drove past the many other mansions lined down the street. His jaw dropped seeing the mansion they pulled up at, it doesn't have as many levels as some of the others but it took up a huge area. Practically, one of the bigger mansions in the neighbourhood.  

"T-this is your house?" Junhong pointed at the mansion as he looked at Youngjae.  

"Yeah, do you like it?" The elder asked. Youngjae had the look of a child again, the one where he was seeking for some validation. 

Junhong nodded, his heart was swelling to the point it kinda hurts just by seeing Youngjae being cute. They exited the car and Junhong could now see the sheer size of the place. It was huge and Junhong wouldn't even be able to earn this much money in his lifetime to own this place. 

It was Youngjae's turn to lead him in this time and Junhong was just in awe at everything. The door unlocked and the first thing that caught his eye was the huge crystal chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling. The next was the white marble flooring and the huge staircase in front of him.  

Youngjae dragged him in, blabbering about how his room was opposite his and that he had organized it nicely for Junhong's stay. 

"Hyung...hyung!" Junhong pulled away from the other's hold and Youngjae looked back at him hurt.  

"Hyung, why are you being like this?" Junhong found the other's behaviour slightly off, Youngjae was never like this. 

"Being like what?" Youngjae asked, voice slightly shaky. 

"You were never like this, what's wrong?" Junhong took a step closer. 

"I...i.." Youngjae's face crumbled, a tear slipping down his face and Junhong's heart broke. He surged forward, cupping the elder's face.  

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Junhong couldn't stand seeing Youngjae like this. Youngjae looked at him with broken eyes as more tears slipped out and Junhong wiped away each drop. 

"Hyung..." His own eyes were growing teary and he pulled the other in, embracing his shorter hyung.  

"Sorry...i'm so sorry, hyung. I'm sorry." Junhong's heart ached so bad knowing he was the cause of this. He never knew that Youngjae needed him as much as he himself needed the other. All this time he was being selfish, he was being so fucking selfish. 

Youngjae sobbed into his shoulder, clinging onto him. The elder pulled away, sniffling as he did so.  

"D-don't be silly, it wasn't your fault." Youngjae said, wiping away at his eyes.  

"It was, i shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't have lied. I said i would stick through thick and thin with you, i said i would but i didn't. I was stupid to think that you would believe me when i said i was with you for money and that you would get angry at me instead. I was stupid and selfish and it hurts me so much to know that I've hurt you so bad." Junhong rambled on, now he was the one sobbing hysterically, he turned away, ashamed. 

A hand on his cheek had him turn back to face Youngjae again,  

"Don't cry, Junhong ah. It's in the past." Youngjae's thumb wiped away the tears on Junhong's cheek.  

Junhong shook his head, "I still hurt you."  

"Not as if i never played a part in this entire thing. If you want to apologise, do it by making up for lost time. " Youngjae said.  

It wasn't the right time but Junhong blushed,  

"Seems like working at the club must have rubbed off on you."  

Junhong looked scandalized, "What's that supposed to mean?"  

"You used to be my shy and innocent Junhonggie."  

Junhong looked even more scandalized, "What? I..." How was he supposed to answer to an accusation like this.  

"I never changed, okay?" Junhong finalised. 

"Sure, whatever you say." Youngjae answered cheekily before he once again dragged Junhong to his room.  

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to give Youngjae up." Junhong said, his head slightly bowed.  

The lady scoffed, clearly unamused. "After going off for three years, you're suddenly back and telling me this?" 

Junhong gave a nod. 

The lady huffed, reaching for the cup of water before she threw its contents at him.  

"What makes you think i would let you have my son. Three years ago, i didn't approve so why would i approve it now? Plus, he's already in an arranged marriage with a doctor."  

Junhong looked up in shock, water dripping from his hair and the door burst open, Youngjae rushed in. 

"Didn't i say i wasn't going to go with the marriage?!" Youngjae turned to look at the state of his lover and he rushed to his side before he glared at his mother.  

Junhong just looked wide-eyed at the elder, Youngjae starting to argue with his mother. He didn't exactly understand what was going on, his brain wasn't trained in all the business mumbo jumbo but he got the gist of it.  

Junhong didn't want to get in between Youngjae and his mother thus he chose to leave, he didn't want to see the elder fight with his mother over him.  

"If you insist on being with this embarrassment, you can consider yourself not part of this family anymore." The lady seethed. 

Well, that hurt. Junhong looked away, feeling slightly awkward to remain there anymore.  

"So be it." Youngjae replied. 

Junhong held on to the other's arm, "Hyung, you can't do that."  

Youngjae didn't reply, his mother was looking at him in an incredulous manner.  

"I never considered myself part of this family in the first place." 

"You do know that you would lose every bit of asset that you already possess."  

"I do know, I've known ever since three years ago when you chased Junhong away." Youngjae continued relentlessly.  

Junhong tugged on the other's arm, "Hyung, stop it."  

"I knew it was odd when Junhong left like that, you think i wouldn't know about what you did."  

"Hyung, please.." Junhong was getting frantic as he continued tugging on the elder's arm. 

Mrs Yoo was getting angrier by the second, she stood up to move forward, slapping her son across the face. The sound pierced through Junhong's ears and he quickly rushed to check on Youngjae.  

Mrs Yoo scoffed yet again, "So what if i did, how can i let my heir be with someone of such low grade? And he even worked in a club, who knows what sort of diseases might be on him."  

"I don't mean any disrespect but please watch your words." Junhong finally spoke up, he's not going to swallow any of that down. 

"Why not you watch yours, do you not know who you're talking to?" Mrs Yoo said.  

"I..." Junhong was rendered speechless, he couldn't say anything else.  

"You're crossing the line, Mother." Youngjae spat out the title, enraged. He grabbed the younger's arm, pulling him towards the door." 

"If you step out of this room, you are no longer part of this family."  

Junhong tried to pull out from the elder's grasp, but Youngjae continued on, not bothering to look back.  

"Hyung, hyung..." Junhong called out but Youngjae wasn't listening. He just continued dragging him along the corridor. Junhong was dragged into the car, Youngjae making his way to the driver's seat.  

"Hyung, calm down."  

Youngjae still wasn't listening, he sat in the seat angrily glaring at the mansion outside.  

"Hyung.." Junhong gently rested his hand on the other's arm and Youngjae visibly relaxed. The elder seemed to be slowly regaining his consciousness, he turned to look at Junhong apologetically. 

"I'm sorry, i- 

"It's okay, i should be the one that's sorry." Junhong replied, reaching out to rest his palm against the other's reddened cheek. Youngjae nuzzled against his palm, his eyes closing in calm.  

Junhong stared at the elder, his thumb caressing Youngjae's cheek. The situation they were in was pretty amusing honestly, what were they going to do now, what was Youngjae going to do now.  

"Hyung," Junhong said, Youngjae slowly opened his eyes. He grabbed the tissues, proceeding to wipe at the remaining water droplets on the younger's face.  

"I'm sorry for what my mother did, she didn't have to do that." Youngjae mumbled. 

"It's alright, it wasn't that bad. " Junhong smiled at the elder and Youngjae just sighed.  

"Stop it, stop being like this. My mum said all that stuff to you and you're still- 

"It doesn't matter, she's true anyways. I'm not good enough- Junhong replied.   
"Stop it, i don't want to listen." Youngjae hated Junhong for this, why was he like this.  

"Youngjae hyung.." The elder didn't listen to him, he turned away to start the engine.  

Junhong didn't know what to say, he probably shouldn't have said anything in the first place. They drove back to the elder's mansion in silence, Junhong fidgeting with his fingers the whole ride. He never liked making Youngjae angry, even when they were still together.  

 

 

 

 

They met in high school, Youngjae was notorious for his bad temper while Junhong was just a small cast. He was pretty much invisible in the entire school, with acquaintances around. Youngjae wasn't anyone special but Junhong admired him and he was always grateful about the fact that he was invisible. He could silently admire Youngjae from afar and noone would know.  

 

Junhong knew that the older man had issues with his temper but apart from that he still liked him, Youngjae had many good qualities like how he was kind to others even though he doesn't show it in school. Don't misunderstand him-he didn't stalk the other, he really merely just passed by that one day when he saw Youngjae help a little boy find his lost toy.  

 

From that day on, he started to pay more attention to Youngjae, feeling himself slowly fall for the other. It helped that their school was pretty small so Junhong could frequently meet the other along the corridors.  

 

If Junhong was to be honest, he was scared of the other but only when Youngjae had his fits. He was always in the shadows and he almost always saw how ugly most of the situations became.    
 

One day, he couldn't hide in the shadows anymore. Again, Junhong wasn't following- don't misunderstand him. It just so happened that he was dumb. Youngjae was sleeping in his usual classroom after school and Junhong was just seated at a corner.  

 

Okay, he admits he's a creep but this was really the only time that he could be physically close to Youngjae without the other knowing. It didn't matter- he's fine with being in the shadows. He wouldn't just sit there and stare, he wasn't that big of a creep.  

 

Maybe he did sometimes, he just wanted to memorise the other's features but most of the time, Junhong would do his own stuff. He was content with just being around Youngjae, even if the elder  

man would never know about his existence. 

 

That hurt a little bit but aren't all cold hard truths painful. His thoughts were broken from a smack on the floor. Fuck, his book slipped out of his hand while he was spacing out. Junhong's eyes widened seeing Youngjae shifting about. He needs to leave now if not he's doomed, he hurriedly packed his stuff while trying not to make any noise. Junhong tiptoed towards the door, his heart beating heavily in his chest.  

"Where do you think you're going?" Junhong froze in his steps, his blood running cold. He slowly turned around, 

"I..er..came into the wrong classroom. Sorry for waking you up. I'll be on my way." Junhong turned back, ready to bolt out.  

"I was wondering when i would catch my not-so-little stalker."  

"I didn't stalk you, i..." Junhong proclaimed before he felt the heat travel up his neck. What type of excuse was he going to give. 

Youngjae raised a brow, waiting for his answer. 

"I really just entered the wrong classroom, you're mistaken." This was the best excuse Junhong could give,  

"Then why is your phone all the way there?" Youngjae pointed at the innocent phone laying on the table that he sat.  

Junhong checked his pockets, heart dropping when he realised that yes that phone was indeed his. Why did he choose to sit so far away from the door...he's an idiot.  

Youngjae stood up, moving towards him. Junhong gulped, slowly inching backwards.  

"I..I.." Junhong hit the wall behind him, the temperature seemed to be rising in the room as Youngjae got closer. He was taller yet he felt so small getting barricaded against the wall. Youngjae leaned in closer, invading his personal space. Junhong looked away, feeling nervous. His heart was beating crazily in his chest, Youngjae could probably hear it. 

"Junhongie?" Youngjae whispered.  

Junhong looked back at the elder, blushing at the nickname Youngjae gave, cowering against the wall even more.  

"Aren't you cute." That sentence was whispered into his ear and Junhong felt a whimper slip out of his throat. He immediately covered his mouth, embarrassed to the max. Youngjae smirked, 

"Cute."  

Junhong looked away shyly, he didn't want to remove his hand-his blush was way too obvious. Youngjae stepped back, finally giving him space to breathe but he stood there glued against the wall. Junhong's movements were slightly shaky, his nerves were still tingly and he didn't know what to do at this point.  

"Are your legs glued to the floor?" Youngjae asked pointedly, looking at him with a playful smile. Junhong moved forward a little, his hands still shaky, 

"I...i" Junhong stumbled with his words. 

"Relax...i'm not going to bite...hard" Youngjae smirked. 

Junhong shivered, a chill running down his spine. Youngjae grabbed his arm, pulling him forward and he almost crashed into the other. 

"Yo-youngjae ssi..." Junhong regained his composure,  

"Stop hiding in the shadows, one is that it's kinda creepy- 

"I'm sorry, i won't do it ever again.." Junhong bit on his lips, eyes not daring to look at Youngjae. 

"Who said there would be an again?" Youngjae replied and Junhong's heart broke. Did that mean Youngjae didn't want him around anymore. He guessed it's logical since he was indeed being such a creep. 

"I-i won't bother you anymore," Junhong turned around, ready to leave. He didn't expect his heart to hurt this badly. 

"Did i say you could leave yet?"  

What did Youngjae want from him, wasn't that rejection enough. Junhong stood still before he slowly turned around. 

"W-what is it?" He asked, looking at anywhere else except for Youngjae. Junhong fiddled with his fingers, unsure of what to do still.  

"Two is that i like your presence, don't hide in the shadows anymore, ok?" Youngjae said and Junhong blushed to no end. Was that some kind of confession. 

 

From that incident on, Junhong continued staying by Youngjae's side-just not in the shadows anymore. Junhong has never been more lucky as Youngjae slowly wooed him. It wasn't that hard really since Junhong already did have feelings for him in the first place. The elder made him happy, he really did and the first time that Youngjae asked him out for a date, he agreed, embarrassingly quick but Youngjae already did know in the first place so haha jokes on him. 

  

Okay back to the point of the anger problems- Whenever Youngjae was angry, Junhong always calmed him down effectively. The first time Youngjae got angry at him was his fault, he was foolish enough to go to some party even though the elder warned him not to. Junhong got dead drunk and almost got taken advantage of.  

Youngjae went to the party sometime later- his gut feeling telling him something was wrong- to see Junhong on top of some random dude, the random dude was feeling his Junhong up yet the younger was too drunk to do anything.  

Youngjae saw red, he remembered punching the dude's teeth out before he dragged Junhong away. The younger was pretty much dazed out for the drive home, just staring blankly out of the car's window. Junhong was already half conscious but he didn't dare to face Youngjae. He knew how badly he fucked up, he could feel the angry aura in the car and he wanted to cry. 

Junhong shouldn't have went for the party, he shouldn't even have drank when he knew that he couldn't take much alcohol. He was an idiot and Junhong just let the person touch him for fuck's sake. Being drunk wasn't an excuse, he was so stupid.  

Junhong didn't even push the other person away, his mind was so muddled up he couldn't even differentiate anything. He shouldn't have drank, jesus christ. If he listened to Youngjae and not touch the alcohol, this wouldn't have happened and now Youngjae wouldn't be this mad at him.  

Junhong felt a tear trickle down his cheek, he wanted to beg for forgiveness.   

The car stopped outside Youngjae's house- they started to live together in the 4 years they were together. Youngjae got out of the car, rushing out to open his side of the door. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling himself get dragged out of the car. His head was still muddled but the only thing he could think of was how sorry he was. 

"H-hyung..." Junhong started, Youngjae looked at him with loosely veiled anger in his eyes before he continued dragging him into the house. The elder wasn't hurting him but Junhong was slightly scared, he didn't know how to calm Youngjae down. They stopped in the living room, the elder releasing his arm. 

"What were you thinking?" The elder asked yet he didn't turn around. Junhong fiddled with his fingers,  

"I-i...i wasn't." Junhong mumbled out. Youngjae turned around, the angry aura still around him.    
"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The younger started to cry. The elder sighed, turning back to walk away. Junhong's heart broke seeing Youngjae walk away from him, his feet were as if they were glued to the floor. He finally started to move, embracing his shorter hyung from the back as he continued sobbing.  

"H-hyung...i'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't ignore me...please..." 

"What do you want me to say. That it's okay? That seeing some guy touch you when you're defenceless and willing, it's okay!?"  

Junhong flinched but he didn't let go though he sobbed harder, he shook his head rapidly.  

"Hyung..please. I was drunk, i know it's not an excuse but I couldn't tell what was what, who was who. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Junhong explained himself, desperate to get his message across. 

"What if i didn't go, what if you were left alone?!" Youngjae finally turned around, the pain in his features were evident. 

Junhong tensed, he knew what the other meant and the guilt was eating him alive. "I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say. Youngjae just turned away, pulling his hand away from Junhong. The younger just stood there watching helplessly as Youngjae walked away from him.  

Junhong really didn't know what to do then, he really didn't. He knew there wasn't a use in saying sorrys, Youngjae was really mad at him. He moved to sit on the sofa, dazed out. He couldn't stop crying, especially when he heard the angered shouts and loud crashes coming from the room above. 

 

The butlers and servants in the house were used to their young master's antics though they never saw much of it when Junhong came into their young master's life. They were grateful for the younger's presence so when they saw the child cry, their heart ached. You can't blame them, Junhong was too endearing for them not to take a liking to.(including me)  

 

Junhong really didn't know what to do, he needed to beg for forgiveness somehow but he didn't know whether Youngjae would forgive him. Are they going to break up now, Junhong sobbed harder, thinking about the thought of them breaking up.  

 

 

That was the first time Youngjae got angry at him. That's why he no longer touched alcohol, he didn't want a repeat of that anymore. Plus, he didn't like the bitterness. Junhong continued his crying in his room after their argument, he wasn't even affected by the alcohol in his bloodstream.  

Youngjae barged into his room sometime later when he was still staring dazedly at the picture on his table. Youngjae pulled him up before he pinned him down on the bed. Junhong wasn't going to stop the elder, Youngjae hasn't even forgiven him yet.  

He let Youngjae nose down his neck, let him roam his hands around his body. Junhong didn't want to relax so easily but the other's touch was gentle and he couldn't help it. After Youngjae finished caressing his waist, he finally let up. 

"Now you're clean." Youngjae uttered before he left Junhong there, slightly confused, slightly relieved.  

He sat up, feeling slightly tingly everywhere. Does this mean that Youngjae forgave him, even if it was a little bit. 

 

 

"Are you glued to the seat?"  

Junhong looked up in slight shock to see Youngjae looking at him, he was so dazed out he didn't hear Youngjae call for him.  

"I...i," Junhong started, finally lifting his butt from the seat. He got out of the car, biting on his lips nervously. 

"I'm sorry, i won't say things like this anymore." He fiddled with his fingers.  

Youngjae narrowed his eyes at him, reaching up to give a flick to the younger's forehead.  

Junhong covered his forehead, a slight pout as he looked at the elder.  

"Let's see if you dare to say this kind of things anymore." Youngjae berated before he continued dragging Junhong into the mansion.  

"Wh-what are you going to do hyung?"  

"What can i do? Nothing." Youngjae replied indifferently as they entered the mansion.   
"What do you mean nothing, how can you still be so in..indifferent." Junhong pulled away from the other's grip.  

Youngjae turned around to smile at him, taking his hand again to pull him in. They moved to the living room, the servants and butlers coming forward to serve them. They were ecstatic when Junhong came back, seeing their young master finally happy after a long time.  

"You'll see." Youngjae smirked. Junhong just looked at the elder confusedly. What was Youngjae planning.  

"I should go get a job soon." Junhong started. 

"Why?"  

"I can't live off of you, even if you're some rich businessman." Junhong explained. 

Youngjae pouted, "You can be my wife, take care of me when I'm back home."   

"I will, just that I don't have anything to do when you aren't home. And with what happened just now shouldn't i also fork in some money now that you don't have any more assets." Junhong continued, his voice slightly dying off towards the end of his sentence.  

"Didn't I say I have it all figured out, don't worry so much." Youngjae said. 

"Fine but I'll still be looking for a job." Junhong stuck his tongue out, "I'm slightly bored staying at home."  

"Okay." Youngjae gave in, he was weak. "Just not any weird jobs okay?"  

Junhong looked scandalized, "What do you mean weird jobs..." 

"Nothing." Youngjae looked away.  

The phone rang and Youngjae smirked, he picked up the phone.  

"I thought you already knew. I didn't take everything. I took the house, the car and part of the company under my name...all without your knowledge. I'm thankful you taught me business tactics, it helped me a lot. That's all for now, goodbye mother."  

"H-hyung, you're scaring me. "Junhong was slightly scared, Youngjae seemed like a completely different person. 

"I'm sorry, i just did what my family taught me." The elder said, turning back into the hyung that Junhong knew.  

No other words were spoken as Junhong moved forward to hug Youngjae.  

"Was what you said true?" Junhong mumbled into the other's neck.  

Youngjae hummed in response and Junhong pulled away, 

"How could you do that?!" 

Youngjae sighed, "It's not that i don't want to start anew but I have to account to them. They want me to inherit the business, they taught me how to be sly, how to be quick and money-minded. How feelings aren't important, how company relations and contracts are of utmost importance- 

His words were interrupted by Junhong leaning forward to press his lips at the side of his mouth. Junhong slowly leaned back, "Why have you never told me?" He asked.  

"It wasn't that important." Youngjae explained. 

 Junhong never liked how Youngjae liked to keep his problems to himself, he didn't like telling him his problems, saying what- he didn't want Junhong to worry. 

Junhong smacked the other up the head, slightly annoyed before he leaned in again to embrace his smaller hyung 

"Sorry.."  

 

 

 

"Junhong ah, your boyfriend's looking for you." A voice shouted out.  

"Coming!" Junhong picked up the two plates on the counter, going towards their regular table. Youngjae was sat there, looking handsome as always with his smart casual attire. Junhong placed the two plates-a raspberry tart for himself and a chocolate ganache cake for Youngjae-on the table as he slid onto the seats.  

"Can't i have a change of flavors?" Youngjae asked, slightly pouting.  

"But you always order it in the end..." Junhong said, "What do you want then? I'll go get it for you." He stood up halfway before his wrist was caught again. 

"It's okay, I'll eat it." Youngjae smiled at him. Junhong huffed, swapping the two plates around.  

"Have this then." He sat back down again, immediately cutting into the cake with his fork. 

"I want some of that." The elder pouted again. Junhong rolled his eyes, directing the fork towards Youngjae's mouth. 

"Oh, stop blinding us!" Junhong's colleagues shouted out. 

Junhong blushed, he was shy even till now. "Your fault" he pointed at the elder before he continued eating his cake.  

"Do you want to marry me?"  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it, this is how it ends. Thank you for reading!


End file.
